A Day at Dragon Slayers Island Beach
by XellossLina
Summary: My entry for a contest on DA, Lina and friends have some fun on the beach of Dragon Slayers Island with their kids. Takes place 6 years after The Soul Touch, contains many spoilers for both it and the sequel story. Xelloss/Lina as usual, one shot contains OCs from XXLenaX and Omnimon206


"Xellina! Masqurin! Come on let's go your dad is going to be coming with the others any minute!" Lina called at the entrance to Dragon Slayers Island's cavern. She stepped onto the sand in her bare feet and wearing her one piece red swimsuit. She and Xelloss had invited their friends to come to the beach of the island to spend a summer day of fun by the sea.

"Coming momma!" squeaked the voice of the redheaded toddler that came rushing out. Masqurin was nearly identical to her mother with her same color hair and crimson eyes, usually her hair was tied back up into a bun. She was in a blue shirt and pants, and just like her mother she had a temper along with curiosity for magic. At 5 years old she was already perfecting most basic spells, though not the Dragon Slave just yet. She tripped though on her way out, but something caught her.

The tiny arms that wrapped around her belonged to her twin sister, Xellina. With her purple hair tied into two pigtails and amethyst eyes that matched her father's, Xellina enjoyed her half Mazoku blood as she learned how to control astral magic at a young age. She wore a violet dress that fluttered from the wind as she flew her sister over to their mother. "Here we are momma." She landed them both on their feet, Xellina was just a bit taller than her sister.

A Mazoku appeared before Lina with animal features on her face, like that of a kangaroo with long ears. She wore white gloves, a violet hat, and mage robes that consisted of white, purple and blue. Silver trim was around her sides and neck, along the top of the hat. "Lady Lina, I tried to prepare them as quickly as possible. Sadly they do not sit still for long."

"It's ok Grace." Lina waved her off. "They're a handful I know. Ever since Bulzome started a family with Lena you've become the fulltime caretaker for the kids." She rubbed her head. "You know you could take a day off and rest or something today, Xelloss will be here soon."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "I would never do such a thing on you, Lady Lina. After all my purpose is to assist you, that's what you and Master Xelloss created me for."

Lina smiled, Grace just like Bulzome was the perfect servant in how she never complained about her duties. Even when the children's positive emotions would get to be too much for her, she'd still do her job to her best abilities. Of course whenever Bulzome was around he would take over for her whenever he could, being half human now he wasn't as subjected to getting as ill from positive emotions anymore, it still gave him a headache but he could manage as Lina's kids were nowhere near as bad as Amelia whenever she came over.

As if he were summoned, Bulzome appeared right then, holding the hand of his wife Lena and their 4 year old daughter Primula. Primula had a toned pink hair in pigtails and violet eyes like that of Xelloss, she giggled in her pink shirt and blue jacket, along with her blue skirt. Bulzome was in his human form but with his mask on at first, which he took off to reveal his human face. During his time as human he had taken on a silver haired man with amethyst eyes, his hair tied into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. His robes had changed overtime as well, blue with golden pieces at his shoulders and the symbol of Dragon Slayers Island on his chest. He still carried his staff though that held his mask whenever he didn't wear it.

"Bulzome! Lena!" Lina cried, rushing over to hug her friend. "It's good to see you. And is this Primula?" she looked down at the child. "She's gotten bigger."

"Hi Auntie Lina!" cried the little girl.

Lena chuckled. "I know she keeps getting bigger everyday. I see the twins are doing well too. Hi girls!" she waved.

"Aunt Lena!" Xellina and Masqurin tackled the elf girl down.

Bulzome sweatdropped. "Lady Xellina, Lady Masqurin, hasn't Master Xelloss told you both not to tackle humans because they are very fragile to such falls?" he bent down as he looked worried about Lena as he helped her back up.

Lena took his hand to help get up. "Oh don't worry Bulzome I'm fine." She shook her head.

"But going by your own advice you gave Miss Amelia last week, you should be resting yes?" Bulzome asked.

"Yes, and that's the point of today, relaxing with friends." Lena rolled her eyes, placing the twin girls down who exchanged their hellos with Primula. "Though you could have picked a better time than yesterday to give me the news what you sensed about me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Bulzome shrugged his shoulders. "You did not ask until then."

Lina blinked. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh Miss Lena, you are expecting another child?" Grace was the one to bring it up. "I thought something seemed different about your astral once I saw you."

Lena nodded. "Yeah, it turns out when I was giving Amelia a check-up with her pregnancy, Bulzome let me know that I'm expecting now." She chuckled. "I really didn't expect that with Bulzome being only half human now, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised after how Xellina came along for you and Xelloss right?" she turned to Lina, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me, I thought the same thing that a half human Mazoku wouldn't be after to father a kid and yet that surprise hit me one day." The redhead remembered. "So how far along is Amelia now?"

"About 7 months." Lena answered. "This is their third child now."

"Geez, I swear Amelia is popping them out one after another…" Lina sweatdropped. "I mean Gourry & Sylphiel have been married longer than the rest of us and they only have the two boys. Oh I heard Memphis & Lyos had a kid right?"

"Yes, his name is Dantares." Lena nodded. "He's a darling little boy."

"Heh, well sis and Milgasia just had another kid recently, her name is Honesty." Lina brought up. "I heard from Amelia that Naga & Wizer had another kid too, named Marky."

It was right then Xelloss arrived with Gourry & Sylphiel, holding their boys in their arms Medion and Synbios. Medion had long blonde hair like his father but tied back in a ponytail, he was about Xellina and Masqurin's age. Synbios was a bit younger with a more darker blonde hair. With Xelloss also was Amelia and Zelgadis, along with their children Benetram, a young boy with dark black hair around five years old and Brigit, a two year old girl with black hair tied back.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia came running over, her pregnant belly pressing against Lina as she hugged the sorceress.

"Hey Amelia, I heard the news." Lina chuckled.

"Yeah, Phil's ecstatic finding out he's going to be a grandfather again." Zelgadis chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least you two were able to move away from your royal duties for today." Xelloss smirked.

"I'm so glad you invited us." Sylphiel said cheerfully.

"Yeah it's been a while since we had a party, there's food involved right?" Gourry asked.

"I swear that man has the same size stomach as Lady Lina…" Bulzome sweatdropped.

That's when another group arrived, Sherra teleported in with Hawke and Varric, Hawke was holding young Cybel in her arms.

"Auntie Lina!" Cybel was a brown haired 7 year old that looked much like her mother, though she had Varric's eyes.

"Glad to see you made it cuz." Lina said.

"Well of course, after all Sherra was due to come in soon for her monthly report right?" Hawke chuckled.

Sherra pursed her lips. "I'm not gone that long when I report in. And it's required remember?"

"Well after all I have to make sure she is staying in line or else she doesn't get to keep her Mazoku powers." Xelloss chuckled.

Sherra glared at him. "I only follow orders from you out of respect from Hawke, don't forget it… _Lord Beast Master…_" she growled, still hating being forced to call him that.

Varric chuckled. "Sure is fun to keep the wild mere in place isn't it Xel?" and that got him a nice blast in the face from Sherra.

"Oh darn I thought I saw a lesser demon there but it was just dwarf man." Sherra snickered.

"Daddy are you ok?" Cybel asked.

"Just fine sweetie, Sherra was just reminding me of something…." Varric grit his teeth.

"Let's see, that's everyone except…" Lina seemed to be checking around, when a golden light was shining as Filia and Val teleported in. Their daughter, a blonde haired girl named Hedoba was being held by Val.

"Ah, I see the stubborn girl decided to make an appearance after all." Xelloss replied with a snide grin.

"Oh hush you Namagomi." Filia snapped.

Val sweatdropped. "Un, Uncle Xel, I'd really watch what you'd say around her right now."

"Xelloss watch what he says? Maybe when the world ends." Hawke remarked.

"Considering how Lina's always blasting him off every 5 seconds, he never even tries." Zelgadis added.

Xelloss chuckled. "Oh? And just why is that? Don't tell me she's expecting again."

"Bingo." Lena spoke up. "We just found out a week ago." She chuckled.

"Oh, finally catching up with the rest of us that have two children or will have two soon? Outside of Hawke that is." Xelloss teased, which Filia hit him on the head with her mace.

"… Daddy, why does Mommy always do that to Uncle Xelloss?" Hedoba asked.

"That's just Mommy's way of saying hello…" Val quickly lied. "But never do it to anyone else ok? Uncle Xelloss is special."

"Lady Lina, I've set up the items you requested." Grace said with a bow. "As for everyone else, I have the swimsuits Master Xelloss helped prepare for all of you. That cavern there-" She pointed to one cave entrance. "Contains all kinds of suits, please choose from any of them."

"Mr. Xelloss, you picked out suits for us all?" Sylphiel asked.

"I merely went to the market and bought up enough for all different kinds and sizes, as the children especially I couldn't be sure." Xelloss chuckled.

"And just how much did that cost?" Lina looked a bit irritated.

"Don't worry my dear, I didn't even need to touch the first treasure room's storage for the funds." Xelloss laughed.

"… The _FIRST_ treasure room?" Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"Now shall we get ready with the ones you asked Grace to get?" Xelloss chuckled, taking Lina's hand. "Come on little ones." He picked up both Xellina and Masqurin easily with his free arm, the two clung onto him tightly as the family vanished before their eyes.

"Knowing Lady Lina, this will take a little while." Bulzome said. "You all might as well get ready during this time."

"They're not changing here?" Amelia asked, pointing to the cavern.

"No they'd rather change in their room." Grace explained. "Master Xelloss can keep track of the young mistresses that way."

"Young Mistresses?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at that.

"Makes sense she'd call them that, after all they'd the kids of the lord and master of the island." Varric shrugged. "I'm sure those girls can order these guys around same as him."

"And you would be correct, Mr. Varric." Bulzome said. "Except for anything Lady Lina has forbid us to do for them."

"Well come on everyone let's get ready then." Gourry headed in with his wife and kids first. They stepped out as Gourry had blue swim trunks, Sylphiel wore a purple one suit while the boys wore swim trunks as well, green for Synbios and blue for Medion.

Filia and Val entered next, Filia coming out in a two piece white bikini, Val in green swim trunks, and their daughter Hedoba in a white one piece bathing suit. Amelia pulled Zelgadis in with their kids, Amelia coming out with a pink two piece bikini though her pregnant belly was rather noticeable as Zelgadis came up behind her to wrap a towel around as he had black swim trunks on that matched the ones Benetram was wearing, whereas Brigit had a one piece pink bathing suit.

Hawke pulled Sherra and Varric in there after that, along with Cybel. Hawke came out in a very skimpy black bikini while Sherra was grumbling in a tight blue one.

"I hardly see the point in this." Sherra huffed.

"Oh come on, you look hot in it." Hawke snickered.

"Haven't you learned by now not to argue with Hawke?" Varric was laughing as he came out in black swim trunks, holding little Cybel in a cyan child's bathing suit.

"Well that means it's our turn." Lena said, smiling at her husband.

Bulzome didn't seem to react at first. "… Oh, you wish me to come with you?" he blinked, looking at her.

Lena sweatdropped. "…. Well yes, you're not going into the water dressed like that for sure. And isn't it too warm anyway in those robes?"

"I suppose, but temperature doesn't bother me as bad as it did in my human form, I'm back to being half Mazoku again." Bulzome shrugged his shoulders.

"Just get in there." Lena narrowed her eyes at him, pushing him towards the cavern. She led Primula into there as well. Once they came out, Primula had a bright pink suit on while Lena had a green two piece one, Bulzome had orange swim trunks on as he walked out behind him.

"I still do not understand, you humans insist on clothes so much while traveling, yet in events like this you hardly wear anything yet you challenge your modesty when you do, why?" Bulzome asked.

Lena groaned. "Heavy clothes are useless when they get wet, and that ruins the fun of it. It's not too embarrassing since we're around family and friends. Though there are humans that don't mind being around all kinds of people."

Lina and Xelloss then arrived, Xelloss wearing only purple swim trunks while Lina was in a bikini that showed off her post pledge assets. Xellina wore a purple bathing suit while Masqurin had a blue one.

Hawke though couldn't resist making a remark. "Seriously cuz, did you have to pick a suit that screams 'I married a demon for a nice body?' so badly?"

Lina glared at her, forming a Fireball in her hands. "What did you say…?"

Xelloss grabbed her hand though to stop the Fireball. "Now, now, my dear. Let's not start this day with a fight. How about blowing off that anger with a game?" he made a volleyball appear in his free hand.

"Do Namagomis like you even know how to play fair?" Filia asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Of course I do, I even had the Underlings set up a net for us see?" Xelloss pointed to the net for playing either tennis or volleyball with. "There are sand tools for the kids to play on the beach, and of course equipment for the ones that cannot swim, right Grace?"

Grace was holding up several bags full of items, rubber tubes and other such items at her feet. "Everything is here that you bought last week Master Xelloss."

"You really went all out here." Lena chuckled.

"Well I had enough time to research such events when it was suggested we have this event, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to allow the children some fun." Xelloss shrugged. "Besides half of those are the girl's toys."

"He spoils them rotten." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like Gourry dear." Sylphiel giggled.

"Alright then kids, go ahead and play with each other but don't go too far from shore ok?" Zelgadis said, patting the heads of his children. "Benetram don't go too far from Brigit alright?"

"Yes father." Benetram smiled.

"Grace, be sure to watch them, if any of the children swim too far bring them back at once." Xelloss ordered. "The water Underlings know of them being here correct?"

Grace nodded. "Correct Master Xelloss, they are strict orders to stay away unless they see one in trouble, as they are to return them to shore immediately."

"I'll keep an eye out as well." Sherra brought up. "After all Bulzome's senses aren't as sharp as mine, I've been human longer."

"Not by much, Miss Sherra." Bulzome pointed out.

"I'll sit back and watch as well." Varric offered.

"I can handle it just fine." Sherra snapped.

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Don't start you two."

Cybel tugged on Varric's hand. "Since Mommy is gonna be playing with Auntie Lina, can I bury you in the sand Daddy?"

Varric laughed. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Just be sure to bury his head as well." Sherra mumbled.

Hawke shook her head. "Can't you two be more civil like you are at night?"

"That's because we don't speak at night, her mouth her mouth is usually too preoccupied with other activities to be making retorts." Varric teased.

_EVERYONE_ sweatdropped at that one.

"…. I don't think I want to know." Lina shook her head. "Now, let's figure out the teams here then."

"Well I'm on the side of justice!" Amelia cried, but Zelgadis shook his head, grabbing her shoulders.

"No, Amelia you shouldn't exert yourself right now. Why don't you go play with the kids?" he asked.

"But Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia whimpered.

"Isn't this for the safety of our child?" the chimera asked.

"Oh alright…" Amelia sighed.

"Come on Auntie Amelia you can play with us!" Xellina giggled, grabbing at her arm and pulling her over.

"Filia maybe you should sit this one out too?" Val asked.

Filia shook her head. "I'll be fine. Dragons can handle it much better and the second time does seem easier."

"Are you sure you can control that temper of yours so you don't shape shift and crush the child?" Xelloss asked. "After all you do tend to just throw that mace of yours around at random people for the most trivial things."

"NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION NAMAGOMI!" Filia snarled, her tail popping out.

Lina elbowed her husband. "MUST you be a pain this early in the day?"

Xelloss shrugged. "Better to test her like this now than later when it's uncontrollable."

"I think I'll just watch…." Lena sweatdropped, not wanting to get into the middle of this, but pushed her husband forward. "But Bulzome can play!"

"… But I do not know this human game…" Bulzome said, making a rather funny face that showed he was confused.

"Just follow my lead Bulzome." Xelloss laughed. "Hmmm seeing that we have Val, myself, Bulzome, Gourry and Zelgadis along with Lina, Hawke, Sherra, Sylphiel and Filia… How about the lovely ladies verses the guys?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Sherra grinned. "Means I can rearrange your face 'Master Xelloss' with permission."

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "Oh dear, well I guess so."

Hawke shrugged. "Works for me. But I thought the point of this was for Lina to take me one on one so she doesn't blow up the island out of rage."

"Oh shut up Hawke!" Lina snapped. "Look at it this way 4 out of 5 of us enjoy Xelloss getting a beating."

"Got a point there." She laughed.

"Well then let's get this started Namagomi, be prepared to lose." Filia said confidentially.

"Aunt Lena, is there a reason Mommy wants to beat the team Daddy is on so badly?" Hedoba asked the elf girl.

Lena chuckled, patting the child's head. "Your mom just doesn't like your Uncle Xelloss very much."

"Go get 'em Daddy!" Primula cheered.

Masqurin twisted her mouth. "Hey Synbios, who do you want to win? Your Mommy or your Daddy?"

"Win what?" Synbios asked, obviously as clueless as his father. "Is there a contest going on?"

Medion smacked his forehead. "… I think mom will win, she has Auntie Lina on her side after all."

"That's true, Mommy does blow up Daddy a lot." Xellina giggled.

"Hey guys let's build a sand castle!" Brigit suggested.

"Yay!" all the kids gathered over by Cybel, who had Varric mostly covered in sand as he just relaxed with his eyes closed.

"I thought you kids were going to build a castle?" Amelia asked, coming over.

"Yeah, we're gonna build it on a mountain!" Primula said. "Right here." She pointed to the sand that covered Varric.

"You hear that Daddy, you get to be the ruler of the castle!" Cybel cried.

Varric just chuckled. "Hmmm sounds like an intriguing thought."

Lena just laughed at the sight. "I can see why Hawke and Sherra say you're great with Cybel."

"Well she is a treasure." Varric said with a smile. "I'm sorry I missed the first few years of her life, best I can do to make up for it, had I known about her I never would have left."

Amelia though smiled as she sat near him. "But if you hadn't left, Mr. Xelloss and Miss Lina would had been in trouble as you just knew that Zelas was going to order Mr. Xelloss to hand over their child, and nobody was sure if he'd have free will completely when he became a monster again. What if she had ordered him to kill all of us and take it, or worse done it herself?" she was getting all stary eyed now. "So you made yourself out to be the bad guy and protect Miss Hawke because the longer Mr. Xelloss stayed human, the longer they had to figure out a plan to stop Zelas. Oh you were just like a valiant knight in what you did! You helped them in the name of justice!"

Varric sweatdropped. "… Is she always like this?"

Lena sighed and nodded. "Yeeppp… Luckily for us though Zelas was dealt with by Dynast. And Xelloss inheriting her powers was the only reason we survived against him."

"And with those other two problems gone things are pretty peaceful now." Varric shrugged. "At least the kids can grow up in peace, even though poor Cybel is still a bit traumatized from when Basanda threatened her…" he frowned.

"Anyone else ever tries to attack any of us again they'll regret it." Lena said with a smile. "The most we have to worry about is Lina's temper exploding the world…" she joked, just as she saw Xelloss hit the ball into the air to start the game.

Lina was the first to strike, hitting the ball high up which Gourry leapt up and hit it back towards the girls. Filia smacked the ball with her tail, scoring a direct hit on Xelloss's face. "Take that Namagomi." She grinned.

Xelloss just sneered as he struck the ball back at her, Lina cast a wind spell to bounce it off.

"Hey no fair using magic!" Zelgadis protested, striking the ball back towards the girls.

"It's my island, I make up the rules!" Lina growled.

"I thought you guys said Xelloss with this lord thing of the island?" Gourry asked, while trying to process this Lina had smacked the ball towards him which smashed into his face, knocking him out.

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel gasped, rushing to his side.

"There goes dad…" Medion remarked from the sidelines.

"Alright then Lina, if you want to play it that way." Zelgadis said, casting a spell on the ball. "Bomb Di Wind!" he hurled it right at Lina.

Sherra though teleported and caught the ball. "Nice try, chimera." She and Hawke smacked the ball together as this time it hit Bulzome on the head.

"…." Bulzome just stood there for a moment, blinking.

"… Unnn Bulzome, you're supposed to hit it back at them." Val pointed out.

"Oh, I did not quite understand how this human game works, I thought the object was to inflict pain on the other side seeing how Lady Lina is playing it." Bulzome shrugged, picking up the ball.

Lena smacked her forehead. "…. That man never ceases to amaze me how ignorant he can be."

"His reactions to things are still funny." Amelia chuckled. "Even after all this time there's still things he doesn't understand or know."

"You're a very patient woman to have married him Miss Lena." Varric said.

"Well, he's more like a lost child." Lena said with a smile. "That's what makes his ignorance sort of charming. He's as curious as one, and always wants to learn more about things. Though sometimes it's funny how he can't comprehend things, and he always asks the things even we humans don't, the things we just take as that is how it is, and don't question it. But at the same time he accepts anyone no matter what they are, and he is extremely loyal."

"And a bit slow at catching on." Varric sweatdropped as he saw Bulzome get knocked down by the volleyball.

"Let's get 'em Sherra!" Hawke smacked another serve that smacked Val in the head this time.

"Miss Hawke!" Filia snapped, her tail pointing straight up. "I'm all for attacking that Namagomi but when you strike my husband! After all it wasn't that long ago he was just a child to you all."

"Says the woman that married said 'child' huh?" Sherra mocked. "I'd still like to figure out how that works, I mean one minute you were his mother and the next you're his lover? My, my what all was mommy thinking most of the time?"

"Sherra don't…." Hawke backed up a bit with Lina.

"W-w-w-why yooouuuu!" Filia started firing her Laser Breath at Sherra.

"Filia!" Lina shouted. "Watch it or else you'll transform!"

Xelloss sighed. "Somehow I knew this would happen." He rubbed his head and snapped his fingers.

"Hey!" Sherra and Filia suddenly were tied up with a strange black cord.

"Luckily my powers are enhanced enough I can restrain you two." Xelloss remarked with a smirk. "Now you two try to get along and those cords will release. And no use lying to the empath."

"You…You monster!" Filia growled.

"Yes Master Xelloss…." Sherra grit her teeth, eventually the cords came undone.

"Hey where did the ball go?" Hawke asked, looking around.

The volleyball came crashing down from the air right on Zelgadis's wired hair… Which made it pop. "… Well so much for that."

Xelloss shrugged. "I guess the game is over then."

Val got up, groaning as he rubbed his head. "I think this game was getting a bit too dangerous anyway Uncle Xel…"

"Are all human activities this dangerous Lady Lina?" Bulzome asked.

"With Lina, usually yes." Hawke laughed.

"Not funny cuz." Lina snapped.

"Let's go check on the children shall we?" Xelloss asked.

"Mommy! Come see!" Cybel called out.

"What's going on?" Hawke wandered over with the other parents. "… I see you're having fun, Varric."

Varric just shrugged, the kids had created quite the sand castle over him. "They're all a talented bunch these kids."

Xelloss chuckled as he came over. "Yes, it just goes to show they have the brilliant minds all put together, even with a few flaws."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Zelgadis growled.

"Did you see Mommy?" Xellina and Masqurin ran over to Lina, tugging on her arms. "Look what we all made!"

"I see you two." Lina lifted the girls into her arms. "Say how about we all go for a swim together then?"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

The whole group took a large trip into the water, swimming together and keeping the children all together. They played for hours until it started to get dark, which almost all of the children had tired out by then. All the couples changed back into their regular clothes and gathered up their children's items. Xelloss told them all that they could keep the suits.

"This was really fun Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, as Zelgadis was holding Brigit and Benetram.

"We have to do this again sometime." Sylphiel said with a smile, Gourry nodded as he had Medion in his arms and Synbios over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can manage carrying everyone back Val?" Xelloss asked the Ancient Dragon.

Val nodded. "We're all going to stay at the castle for the night, Amelia insisted."

"You could stay on the island for the night, we have room." Lina chuckled.

Filia was holding Hedoba in her arms, who was fast asleep. "We don't want to intrude, it's ok."

Val transformed into his large black dragon form, which they all claimed on.

"Coming with Hawke?" Zelgadis asked.

"Nah, we're spending the night here." Hawke shrugged. "Sherra has some things to do anyway."

"So does Bulzome, so Primula and I are staying as well." Lena said.

Val nodded, then took off with the passengers on his back.

"So I think we should get the little ones to bed shall we?" Varric asked, holding the sleeping Cybel in his arms.

"Grace can show you to the nursery, they can sleep there with the girls." Xelloss chuckled.

"Come on dwarf, let's take them inside." Sherra shook her head, taking Primula from Bulzome.

"Follow me." Grace smiled, leading them inside while holding Xellina and Masqurin.

"I swear those two are only civil when the kids are involved." Hawke shook her head, following them inside.

"Well then I suppose it is time to retire for the night, unless I am needed for anything else Master Xelloss?" Bulzome asked with a bow.

Xelloss shook his head. "Go ahead Bulzome. And Lena have a goodnight, Bulzome can lead you any of the vacant rooms."

"We will thank you." Lena smiled, taking Bulzome's arm and heading inside.

Lina let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's over." She turned to look up at the moon, the stars were out and there was a faint breeze in the air.

Xelloss wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Have I ever told you how the moonlight enhances your beauty my lovely?" he purred into her ear.

"You flirt." Lina rolled her eyes, turning her head to kiss him. "You know even though it's tiring the kids can be both a blessing and a curse at the same time."

Xelloss chuckled. "I agree, and with all the excitement you forgot to tell them the news." He caressed her abdomen gently. "I suppose there's always next time."

"With all the other announcements we heard today? I didn't want to join the baby making bandwagon." She joked.

"Little late for that my dear." Xelloss snickered, turning her to face him, his arms wrapped around her back. "But with how precious the girls are this one will be just as precious."

"Yeah, but you still better treat me like gold for having to go through another pregnancy." Lina teased, poking his nose. "I guess it's surprising it took this long for me to get pregnant again, with how you can't keep your hands off me."

"Who can blame me with how radiant and seductive you can be my lovely wife?" the purple haired Mazoku snickered, leaning in and kissing her throat. "It only took years for you to embrace you feelings for me after all, for the longest time it was the only way you'd express your love."

"Oh shut up, I only let that slip of the tongue happen because I thought we were going to die." Lina snapped, pulling his head back so she could see those violet eyes of his. She then smiled at him. "… But I'm not sorry about any of it. This life, the girls, you… My life really is full and complete now."

"As is mine Lina my love, my Soul Touch with you is eternal for both my Mazoku and human side." Xelloss said, leaning in closer. "I will never allow anything to take you or the girls away from me, I vow that on my position of Mazoku Lord now."

"And people say Mazoku can't love. Well they've never met a fruitcake like you, and after all the crap we've been through no wonder." Lina rolled her eyes.

Xelloss chuckled at that. "I've loved you since I first lay my eyes on you Lina Inverse, both in with my Mazoku eyes and the first time I looked through my human eyes. You've imbedded yourself into my very soul." He pushed in a wave of his feelings so she could feel it.

Lina shivered from that, smiling as she returned with a wave of her own feelings. "….. I love you too, you damn fruitcake." She then pulled his head down to kiss him.


End file.
